Future isn't set in the stone
by crazyaboutto
Summary: Endgame spoilers. A Fix-it fic concerning Natasha. The ones who watched it will understand.
1. Chapter 1

**I cried as I wrote this. Natasha Romanoff deserved better. Enough said.**

**Whole fic is in Natasha's perspective. It is sort of a fix it fanfic.**

_It's okay. Let me go. It's okay…_

Those were the lasts words before the fall. Should she had chance, they wouldn't be nor would they be anyone else's. At least that's what she believed. The second Red Skull, or whatever was left of Red Skull, told them that only one can get the stone, she knew that she should be the one dying. _I got red in my ledger; I would like to wipe it out._ This was how she was going to wipe out the ledger ultimately. While she sees Avengers as her family, she thought they could move on and they wouldn't notice her absence much. On the other hand, Clint had a real family. One that she used to be a part of. The one whom she would sacrifice everything for. She grew up without her parents. She didn't want this for her nephews and niece. She didn't even know her father's name. Ivan was her trainer. _Was he my real father or was Red Skull mocking me? _Either way it didn't matter for her. This mission, _the last mission_, would be hers. She couldn't let Clint die, the person who gave her second chance, who was the first person to see Natasha instead of Black Widow; she thought she owed him her life. This was her paying back so that's why she jumped.

_It's okay. Let me go. It's okay…_

The last thing she had on her mind before she hit the bottom of cliff was the hope that they could undo the snap and it was worth it.

* * *

The darkness

.

.

.

The water

.

.

.

As she opened her eyes, everything was black as if it was the darkest night. Next she was under water, drowning. She was used to water torture as a former spy but this wasn't it, _was it? _She tried to reach to surface but realized the water was shallow. _Did it get more and more shallow? _She felt the bottom of the water body as she sat up, panting for air. _Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, in and out. _After finally calming down, she observed her surroundings. She was in some sort of endless lake. The sky was orange hue as if the time of sunset yet there was no sun. She got on her feet but she wasn't wet. _Strange…_ The memories of her death flooded her mind what she did, her death. "Is this heaven?" she asked aloud as if someone can answer her. "I thought I would be on a warm beach, sunbathing but I guess this is close enough." She checked herself to see if there is a sign of her hitting the ground. _Same suit. _"Was there no other clothing in heaven? Or hell? There would be fires everywhere though." _Laughing an attempted joke? That's rock bottom Romanoff, literally. _

She shook of that thought and looked around her once again, only to spot a mountain. The mountain she and Clint climbed moments ago. With that, her destination was set. As she walked to mountain and climbed it second time that day, her thoughts were on other Avengers, wondering if they won. When she reached the top of mountain, the dementor wannabe was still there. _How fitting, Red Skull is the soulkeeper as well as has the attire of a soul sucker. _

"You have returned, _liebchen_." He floated toward her.

"Returned?" she inquired. "Didn't Clint get the soul stone?"

"He did." He turned, going to the edge of cliff where she jumped. "But someone else returned it."

"Are you being dramatic now or were you always like that? I've never imagined a nazi scum being theatrical." That must have hit the right note yet he had a longing face instead of an annoyed one.

"That was another life…" _Yup, definitely longing…What a prick! _"Captain America returned the stone soon after your friend took it. It was as if stone never left."

"If I died to get the stone then how am I alive now?" Natasha was still unsure if she was alive.

"A soul for a soul." He paused as if he was waiting Natasha to understand. "Giving up the stone requires same will as acquiring it. When Captain America returned the stone, Soul Stone was traded for your soul. Too bad he didn't know that."

"You knew but didn't tell him?" She didn't need answer; Red Skull's silence was enough. "Why am I surprised? Did you want to mess with him one last time… Ugh… never mind."

She didn't wait for a comeback. She was alive, _really alive_ and she didn't want to spend any more her time with Red Skull. _If Steve returned it, that means we won. _A tear of joy dropped to her cheek. She quickly wiped it with back of her hand and activated her quantum realm suit, pressing the time travel device. _What the….? _It didn't work! _Did they close the time machine? _She pressed it again and again but her attempts were futile. After trying for hours, she was ready to give up on her hope to return home but on that last try, she got shrunken.

* * *

Everything happened too swiftly. One moment she was in 2014 on Vormir; next she was back on Earth in 2023 yet there was something wrong. She wasn't in the lab but instead she was outside.

"Na-Na-Natasha?" She looked where the sound came from. Bruce was there looking at her as if she was a ghost. The second he recovered, he rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. It would have been better if he didn't have Hulk's strength.

"I can't breath Bruce." She managed to say it.

"You are alive! I can't believe this! Everyone will be happy to see you again!" He was about to call others but Natasha stopped him.

"Hang on big guy, I was dead a few hours ago. I need to adjust again."

"I understand." He stepped away to his machine controller. "Sam and Bucky went that way for some reason." He pointed out the lake, not mentioning what they were doing with Steve.

"Thanks." She said, going to the place he pointed out. She hadn't seen Sam in years, oh how she missed him. She first passed Bucky who was standing a few feet away from Sam who was talking with a man. "Hey" she said softly, scaring him.

"Natasha?" he whispered, not believing her to be there.

She gave him a quick hug. "I'll be back but first I need to talk to Sam." Bucky was speechless. All he could do was nodding in agreement. Natasha paced toward Sam who was now holding Cap's shield. She didn't notify him her presence instead she run the last distance and hugged him. "Missed you, birdman." She said as she squeezed him with her hug.

Sam was as speechless as Bucky but there was one who was more shocked and happy to see Natasha. "Natasha?" An unfamiliar yet at the same time familiar voice called her out. She let Sam go who didn't say anything through all encounter. Who she saw was an old man whose eyes were familiar. "You are alive."

"Steve?"

**Fuck you Marvel for not getting her a proper funeral as well as ruining Steve' character arc in CATWS and CACW at the end of movie. Other than those I loved the movie.**


	2. Not an update but hope for Natasha

This not an update but it is going to give you slight relief. I already sent this to a few people. But before that I need to tell that THERE IS **NO CONTINUATION** of this fic. This was always going to be an one-shot I will write a **PREQUEL**. It is going to be about Natasha and what she sees/feels in soul world or after her death. It will be posted separately and it will be one-shot as well as make you cry because I will be crying too.

To be honest I didn't expect this much like for this fic

**Natasha**  
Marvel did her dirty but I'm trying to look from positive side. BW movie is coming out in 2020 and before Endgame, there were comments like "she is useless. She should be dead. She has no powers. She can't do anything". But after Endgame, the amount of hate she received reduced. I think they did this to promote love for her character.

Hulk's left arm was injured. He could have worn the gauntlet with his right arm and snap his fingers and revive Tony. Then go to Vormir via Space Stone in 2023 and revive Natasha by using Time Stone. That's dick move Marvel!

**First option:**

Also I think she will return to life in her movie. Like the resurrection scene I wrote in my fic. I just imagined that scene in BW movie but put it in ENDGAME's ending. At least that is my hope. That "Soul for a soul" idea was discussed between other Natasha fans. I think it is our accepted head canon.

**Second option:**

Wanda is getting her own show and Vision will be in it. When it is set is unknown but hear me out. Wanda has reality shifting powers right? What if she revives Vision who lost his life for an Infinity Stone? Could she revive another person who lost her life for another stone?

**Third option:**

2018!Gamora is dead, sacrificed by Thanos but 2014!Gamora is alive in 2023  
Of course this creates time loop but They could have done this for Natasha too  
I loved all women team up scene but the fact that ORIGINAL FIRST FEMALE AVENGER who is the first woman superhero we were introduced isn't in that scene bothers me

Also for the reviewer talking about Steve's ending:

**Steve and Peggy**  
In Agent Carter, Peggy fell in love with new person. In CATWS, she told Steve that she moved on and so should he. In CACW, Steve let her go. When he went and stayed with her, he robbed her from the life she lived. Having a child with someone else. This is also disregarding Steve's character development in CATWS and CACW. Additionally, can you really believe that the Steve we knew will do nothing when HYDRA is within SHIELD and Bucky has been tortured by HYDRA and Howard & Maria dying in 1991. FUCK NO! That's bullshit. Him going back there creates time loops. If he returned after that dance, I would be okay with it.

**Check out the videos from CATWS**: Steve meets old Peggy and see the first time he visits the Cap museum and listens Peggy's talk.

**Second video:** Daniel & Peggy kiss. Anyone who watched Agent Carter would know that she moved on and fell in love again.

Enough said!

BTW if you need to talk about Endgame with more people there are two discords I suggest. For better access to links, check out my AO3 profile. My name is same:

Steve/Nat discord  
/fVQnRBv Avengers discord (no shipping) this one is new  
/vakRzz8  
You read to introduce yourselves and ask a role to have full access 


End file.
